Catastrophes: Part 3
by WWWshop
Summary: Part 3/4. After the events of last chapter Harry is in a rage. Hermione and Harry need to get revenge. What will happen to Harry? What will happen to Hermione? What will they do? What will they plan? What will hapen with their plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First story, so... yeah. This is part 3/4, so if you haven't read part 2, it's on Pawprinter's profile, and part one is on FrozenRoseLily's profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

**Warning: Swearing?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"I don't know about you, but I missed this the most." Ginny whispered.

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers. When their lips connected Harry was shaking hard. He reached for the door handle, but he never got there. Hermione grabbed both of Harry's hands, and Harry let out a growl.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered. Harry was thrashing around in Hermione's grasp, but Hermione's hold was like iron. Hermione let go of one of Harry's hands and reached for her wand. Before Harry could get out of Hermione's grip, Hermione twisted her wand in the air.

They landed in Hermione's flat with a pop. Harry was breathing hard, but he wasn't thrashing around anymore.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. To Hermione Harry looked like he was out to kill. He was breathing deeply, and shaking from rage. He looked like was going to kill any second. "Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry turned from Hermione to a wall. He raised his fist in the air and punched it into the wall. There was a loud smashing sound that filled the whole room. When Harry drew his fist back, Hermione was shocked to see a hole the size of a fist in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 3 - Plans**

_December 23, 2000_

_7:34 pm_

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Your hand." Hermione pointed out. Harry looked up from his hand and into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Ow." Harry mumbled.

Hermione just shook her head. Harry's knuckles were all busted, and his skin had been scrapped off of his hand. Hermione gently grabbed Harry's hand and lifted it to her face. Hermione pulled out her wand and pulled it across Harry's hand. It the wands trail, Harry's knuckles were healed.

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled again. Harry pulled his hand back to examine it.

"I'm sorry. I just want to…" Harry started, but he trailed off. He raised his newly healed hand in the air. Hermione jumped up and grabbed his hand before he could punch anything else.

"Don't. You're going to hurt yourself." Hermione whispered. Harry dropped his arm back down to his side and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay." Harry mumbled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione, and pulled her closer to himself. He leaned his head onto of hers and sighed.

"I think it's time to go to Selver Island." Harry mumbled into Hermione's hair. Hermione laughed into his chest.

"I'm think about something a little different." Hermione whispered. Harry could practically hear Hermione's smile in her voice. Harry just laughed and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2000<em>

_12:27 am_

Harry and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's couches. They were planning what to do with Ron and Ginny. They had suggested going to Selver Island, but they soon scratched that idea of their list. Then they thought of going to hex Ron and Ginny, but that was also scratched off of the list. They listed off around twenty one ideas in the last five hours, but all of them were scratched off their list.

"Okay, so, what did you say?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I was thinking that we could get them to go bungee jumping with us, then when they are down there, we cut the rope." Harry said. Hermione just laughed.

"What about their wands? They could use that to like… slow their fall, or call their brooms." Hermione pointed out. Harry sighed.

"Well we could take away their wands…?" Harry mumbled in a question. Hermione smiled.

"We could do that, but don't you think that it would take a lot of convincing?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed again.

"Scratch that off of the list." Harry mumbled. Hermione nodded her head. She picked up her pen from the coffee table and crossed off _bungee jumping _from her list.

"Okay… What else?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea… How about the one where you kiss Dean and make Ron and Ginny jelouse?" Harry asked. Hermione gagged.

"I am NOT kissing Dean Thomas." Hermione shrieked. Harry laughed.

"What? Why are you freaking out? Is something wrong with Dean?" Harry asked. Hermione chuckled.

"He's attractive, I guess, but I don't like him… I would never ever kiss him." Hermione said. Harry chuckled. "And plus, Ginny is dating him. I really don't want to be hit by one of her Bat Bogey Hex's." Hermione added. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, so that is off of the list." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"It already was." Hermione said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the idea of her getting- Oh! I have an idea!" Harry said. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat waiting.

"Okay, go ahead!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay well…"

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2000<em>

_5:29 pm_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head unsurely.

"Well it has to." Harry said. "You ready?" Harry asked. Hermione looked away from the mirror to look at Harry.

"Yeah. Thank god George invited us." Hermione said and Harry snorted.

"Yep, its good. Okay, so you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Does it look like it?" She asked. Harry nodded his head. Hermione was in a red dress, similar to the one she wore to Bill's wedding, and had her crazy hair, tamed a bit.

"Yeah. You have your wand?" Harry asked. Hermione reached into a side pocket of her dress and pulled out her wand.

"Yes, you?" Hermione asked. Harry reached into his dress pants and pulled out his wand. Hermione nodded.

"Okay. So let's review the plan." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"I think we got it covered… We stayed up until three in the morning planning it." Harry said. "but you can go over it now." He added. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. So we apperate to the Burrow. Then we walk inside and hang out with George and Bill and who ever else, but no Ron or Ginny. Then when the time is right I will poke you. Okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Got it." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, so I poke you. Then we get up in front of the whole family." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"And I say something like 'Hey! We're dating!' and then I turn and kiss you." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, good. And then we see what happens next. Okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Got it." Harry said. "This is going to be so weird." Harry added. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione mumbled. "It's going to be like kissing my brother." Hermione added. Harry nodded his head.

"it will be like kissing my sister, but it's for a good reason, right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, right." Hermione said.

"Okay, so if you're ready, let's get going." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said. Hermione put her wand away, but Harry kept his out. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he could go to the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione arrived just outside the Burrow with a pop. Hermione let go of Harry's arm and fixed her dress. Harry straightened his bowtie also. Hermione started to walk.

"Cem." Harry said. Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face Harry.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Harry held out his hand for her to grab.

"We have to act like we're together." Harry explained. Hermione blushed slightly, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Okay." Hermione said. Harry walked over to Hermione and took her hand.

Once they were at the front door to the Burrow Hermione was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

"I hate lying to them, the Weasley's." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"It's okay. We aren't lying, really. We are together." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hermione said with a little laugh.

"You want to knock?" Harry asked. Hermione bumped him lightly and laughed a little.

"No, I'm fine. You can." Hermione said. Harry gulped and nodded his head.

"Alright then." Harry said. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door. His grip on Hermione's hand was deathly tight, but Hermione didn't mind. She was probably holding his hand just as tight.

"I got it, MUM!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Quickly the door opened to the Burrow. A waft of smells came out from the door like a wave, and Christmas music came out. There at the door stood on of the Weasley's.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Next chapter is a sneak peak of the next chapter. Next chapter is on <strong>Ilovedogs12345HP profile.<strong>**

****Love you!****

****WWWshop****


	2. Chapter 2

**Catastrophes**

**Catastrophes: Part 4 **

_December 24, 2000_

_5:34 pm_

"Hi, George." Harry said with a smile. George nodded his head, but his eyes didn't move. His eyes were glued to Hermione and Harry's going hands, that were quickly turning white and red.

"Hi, Harry." George said. Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand. George looked up from their hands to look at Hermione puzzled. Harry hit Hermione on her leg lightly.

"Hi, George!" Hermione called out enthusiastically. To cover up Hermione dropping Harry's hand, she wrapped her arms around George in a friendly hug. George hugged Hermione back.

"Hey, Hermione." George said with a smile. Hermione pulled away from George, and took Harry's hand again.

"Who's at the door, George!" Someone yelled from inside. George turned around so he could face inside the Burrow.

"My guests!" George called inside. He turned around to face Hermione and Harry again. George winked at them and let a little smile slip from his lips. Harry laughed lightly.


End file.
